What if love isn't strong enough?
by I open at the close 2013
Summary: What if Sam fell in love with Bella but Bella's heart belongs to Edward.
1. Chapter 1: Misunderstanding

Chapter 1:- The misunderstanding

Snippet from Eclipse. Written my Stephanie Meyer

I leaned in and kissed his face softly. "Love you, Jacob."  
He laughed lightly. "I love you more".  
He watched me walk out of his room with an unfathomable expression in his black eyes.

Disclaimer:- Stephanie Meyer owns the rights to all of the characters from Twilight. Not me!!

BPOV

I just couldn't let Edward see me this way; see the pain in his eyes to think that I was unhappy. So I drove, blinded by tears to a destination I didn't realise I was going to until I was there. The cliff. The reason Edward came back into my life and where Jacob became just a friend and not my own personal sun anymore. I will never regret coming here that first time and I feel it fitting to come here after seeing Jacob, to close the chapter of my life that revolved around him. I will never return here after tonight.

As I got out the truck I stumbled on some lose stones but was able to catch myself before I fell. As I got closer I sat down and scooted forward until my legs were hanging off the edge. I couldn't trust myself to walk up to the edge, as I was likely to fall. The wind blew icy in my face, clearing my head. It would be easier if I just jumped off and save so many people from the pain I seem to inflict on them without meaning to.

I stared off into the sea thinking about everything I had done wrong and how I could have done something to stop it. I don't know how long I was there, just that it was starting to get colder and darker. I didn't hear anyone coming until it was too late.

"Bella?"

As the voice came out of nowhere, making my heartbeat in my chest as if it were trying to escape, I jumped with a start and lost my balance. As I started to fall I was able to catch the lip of the cliff smacking my head as I clung on. Warm hands reached down and pulled me into their muscled chest. Dizzily I looked up into a pair of dark brooding eyes.

"What are doing here Sam?" I was so surprised by who it was I forgot to be angry with him for making me fall. I could feel my heart starting to slow down into its normal rhythm.

"Your vampire boyfriend asked to cross the boundary line to get you, he thought that you were going to do something stupid, like jump, so I said I would come and look for you". Sam was looking at me with an uncomprehending expression and spoke slowly as if he wanted to say more but thought better of it.

I lifted my hand to feel my head. When I brought my hand to my eyes I could see blood. The smell hit me and I had to concentrate on not vomiting. I focused on Sam to keep my mind off the smell.

"Thinking about jumping and doing it are two different things and as you can see I was fine until you came along, now I have to go see Carlisle to look at my head" I started to get angry as it seems I can't even be alone to think anymore because, as Edward would put it I am too breakable. I angrily tried to push him away, being close to his warm body made me think of Jacob and I couldn't handle that, not now. The moment I moved my arm I felt a pain in my shoulder that made me cry out. I leaned into Sam for support as the dizziness started.

"I think that you have dislocated your shoulder, I should take you to the hospital" Sam seemed concerned and after a hesitation lifted me up into his arms.

"What I need is for you put me down so I can drive to the Cullen's" I was starting to loss my patience.

"Bella, you're bleeding. The hospital is the safest place"

"I trust all of the Cullen's with my life so put me down!"

As Sam placed me back on my feet I started to walk towards my truck. I got a few steps when everything started to go fuzzy and I stumbled back into his arms where I lost consciousness.

As I started to gain consciousness I was confused and wondered whose arms I was in and why they were running. I didn't want to open my eyes, not yet and the body heat made me think of Jacob. I huddled closer and before I thought about what I was doing I sighed, reaching up to kiss him. I didn't care about the pain that shot down my arm and as our lips touched I thought that something was different about his kiss but maybe I was still a bit confused. At first he was hesitant but then he stopped running and held me closer as my hand strayed over his chest. Our lips moved together, get more and more urgent.

Suddenly memories started to flood back and I pulled away to look Sam in the eyes. He seemed to be as startled as I was that we kissed but there was another emotion there that he was trying to hide, I couldn't put my finger on it. As my cheeks started to burn red as I mumbled

"Sorry Sam, I don't know what just happened. I thought you were Jake and then everything came back to me."

"You did hit your head pretty hard; let's just get you back, okay?" His voice sounded strained as if he was fighting some emotion.

I nodded, embarrassment making me look away as he started to run again. As we got closer to the boundary line I could make Edward out in the twilight, he was pacing. When we were close enough Sam placed me on my feet. I was careful not to look Sam in the eyes, scared of what I might see as I mumbled a thank you. Sam made sure that I was stable on my feet and then let me go so I could walk towards Edward alone. When Edward saw my appearance his stony expression turned to one of concern.

"What happened?" He aimed the question over my head at Sam as he pulled me into his arms, being careful as he noticed the way I winced and held my shoulder. His searching eyes never left me, making sure that I wasn't seriously hurt. Edward stopped breathing when he noticed my head but still held me close. Now that I was back in Edwards's arms I started to relax and felt very tired.

"I found her sitting on the edge of the cliff. When I called out it startled her and she fell, I was able to pull her up but I think she hit her head and dislocated her shoulder when she caught the edge". Sam spoke very softly and cautiously, aware that Edward might attack at any moment.

"If you would have let me cross the line this wouldn't have happened" The fury emanating off Edward was frightening and I cringed away from him. As he noticed this he started to calm down.

"Thank you for getting Bella, I think I should take her home now" speaking in a clipped tone as he lifted me into his arms. He held me close to his chest as he turned and started to run towards the Cullen's house.

As he ran Edward was silent. After a while I glanced up into his face and was relieved to see that he didn't look angry, just worried. I reached up with my good arm and tried to smooth the frown lines. He reacted instantly to my touch, looking down at me with those light topaz eyes. When he spoke his voice was full of pain

"Why did you go to the cliff?"

"I needed time on my own to think, I guess that Alice picked up on some of the thoughts that I was never going to act on".

"She wouldn't have seen them if you were never going to do it".

"I could never leave you," I whispered as the exhaustion started to make me drowsy. Edward stared into my eyes for a moment, seeming to think about something and then lightly brushed his lips across mine.

"Your tired, sleep my Bella, we can talk later" Edward had used the last of his air supply so went silent. I leaned into him and closed my eyes. As I was slipping back in unconsciousness I was able to mumble, "stay with me".

The first thing I was aware of was a cold hand stroking my face and the fact that I seemed to be in a comfy bed. As I opened my eyes I noticed that I was in Edward's room. Edward was lying next to me, with a worried look in his eyes.

"Please stop worrying, I'm fine. All I wanted was time to think on my own and that was the first place that came to mind, I promise." As I said this, his eyes seemed to lose some of the worry.

"I know, Alice's vision wasn't clear but I couldn't take that risk."

He kept on stroking my face as relief flooded me and I realised he believed me but then I remembered Charlie

"What time is it? Charlie is going to kill me for disappearing again". As I said this I tried to get to my feet but Edward pushed me gently back down.

"Shhh, it's okay. Alice phoned him and he agreed to another sleep over for a couple days as the rest of us decided to go camping again." I relaxed at his words and edged closer to him.

"Carlisle has fixed your shoulder but he is worried about your head so he wants you to stay close for a few days." I moved my shoulder, causing an aching sensation. It was bearable.

"That's fine by me" As I said this Edward pulled me gently into his arms and lightly started to kiss my shoulder, working his way up until he was kissing me on the lips. He was more careful than usual, making sure that he didn't hurt me. He pulled away after a while, resting his cheek onto my chest and listening to my heart until it calmed down. Then he looked up at me with the full force of his eyes and spoke in a horrified tone

"I don't know what I would have done if you … … didn't come back, please promise me that you will never… … ever do that again" The last bit was more of a demand than a request.

"I won't, I promise".

Edward seemed to mule my answer over for a second. After a while his features changed from thoughtful to one of wanting. He started to kiss me again kissing me again, all the while keeping eye contact with me. This time the kisses were more passionate than before, less careful than he usually was. One of his hands slid down my face and along my arm giving me gorgeous shivers everywhere he touched. My hands strayed to his chest, unbuttoning his shirt so I could explore the contours of his body. I was pleased that he didn't stop me and surprised that his hands started to feel there way up my stomach to my breasts. His cold hands left goose bumps everywhere he touched but it felt so good that I didn't care. His fingers circled my nipples through my bra, teasing me until I couldn't take the torture anymore. He ripped my top off leaving it in shreds on the floor, to eager to mess around with the buttons of my shirt. He carefully lifted me to undo my bra. I was so nervous that I struggled to remember what I had on and whether to be embarrassed. Luckily it was the blue silk set I brought for Edward, as I know he loves me in blue. The sound of the bra hitting the floor brought me back. Edward was learning back to look at my half naked body and as he paused, he looked at me with a hunger I had never seen before.

"You're beautiful" Edward purred as he bent down and started to lick and suck one nipple into his mouth while playing with the other one, twisting it between his soft but cold hand. His other hand strayed to my jeans gently undoing the buttons and sliding them down my legs.

Edward looked up into my eyes with a wicked grin and started to travel down my body, leaving a trail of kisses down my neck, along my breasts and stomach. He stopped just above my core and as he glanced up at me he murmured

"I can smell how much you want me, Bella"

His nose skimmed across the material of my thong, smelling how wet I was and with one quick movement he tore the thong off with his teeth.

"Edward." I gasped as he slowly spread my legs open and suddenly his lips and tongue were on me, parting my lower lips and licking up my slit. His tongue found my clit with ease and he started massaging it with his tongue.

"Ummm Edward". My hands gripped his hair as his tongue explored my pussy, bringing me closer and closer to my peak. I was in such ecstasy that I couldn't think straight let alone form a sentence. Edward teased my clit with his tongue as he slid two fingers in me, angling them to hit my g-spot perfectly. My hips arched trying to get him to go deeper. At first he went so slow it was torture until he noticed my impatience and started sliding his fingers faster and harder into my core. His tongue teasing my clit, nibbling my lips, adding to the sensations. When the orgasm came it rocked my body as I screamed his name. Edward Stayed in me until the orgasm started to pass and then slid his fingers out when it was over. A low chuckle escaped Edwards's lips as he came up to start kissing me again. I could feel him grinning as he kissed me, obviously pleased with himself. After a while his kisses travelled across my jaw and down my neck so I could breath. Between the kisses Edward murmured

"Are you sure you want this? I will stop". I responded by pulling his face level with mine so I could look into his eyes as I let one of my hands travel down his chest, unbuttoned his jeans and slid into his boxers to his erection. Shock passed over his perfect features.

"I have never wanted anything more in my life" I whispered, as I couldn't trust my voice not to crack with nervousness by speaking out loud. My hand started stroking along the length of his erection. It felt good to feel his want for me, as his cock got harder in my hand. I started to pump his cock harder and faster as Edward licked and nibbled my earlobe. Every now and then he would let out a gasp if I started to go faster or slowed down to show him that two can play at the teasing game.

"God Bella… … I want you so much" I kept on getting faster and faster, up and down, pumping his cock until he came, letting out a final gasp he nearly collapsed on me. He was able to catch himself just before crushing me. A few seconds went by where we just stared at each other, waiting for our panting to slow down until I slowly raked my fingers down his chest and slid his boxers and jeans the rest of the way off. As the boxers slipped over his penis I noticed that his erection had come back again and that he was ready for more. Edward attacked my mouth with such enthusiasm that my lips were sure to be bruised in the morning but I didn't care. Edward slid his hands under my knees and gently pulled my legs further apart. He leaned back, placing his hands either side of my head so he could look at me as he positioned his cock just outside my entrance. I ached for him; heat swelling to my core, as I became wet just thinking about what it would be like, having him inside me.

"Are you sure Bella? Tell me what you want." Edward said the last bit with a grin on his face and lust in his eyes.

"I want your cock inside me now." As I spoke the last word I thrust my hips and so his cock slid into me. I gasped in pain as Edward pushed further into me, not realising how big he was. As he started too slide out because of my reaction I moved my hands to his buttocks and pressed down to signal that I wanted more. He stared into my eyes as he slid back in slowly as first until I yelled at him to go faster and harder. Edward let out a growl as he got faster and near his peak, groaning my name over and over again. A jolt of pleasure shot through my body and I started to convulse under his touch as I rode my orgasm out, screaming his name. My orgasm making my muscles tighten around his cock. He held me close as he thrust one last time and exploded inside me. Breathlessly Edward exclaimed; "Bella, you'll be the death of me that was amazing" before he kissed me and rolled over so I was on top of him, As he held me to his chest he started humming my lullaby and soon I drifted off happy in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2: Kidnapped

**The Edward and Bella Story**

**Chapter 2:- Kidnapped**

After reading please review as I would love to have your opinion!!

Disclaimer:- Stephanie Meyer owns the rights to all of the characters from Twilight. Not me!!

BPOV

When I woke I was still naked in Edward's arms proving that last night was not just a wonderful dream. He sensed that I was awake and started to stroke my hair, pulling me closer. As I remembered the details of last night I sighed in contentment and reached up to kiss his beautiful lips, finding them with ease. Edward let out a low contented growl from deep within his throat. When we parted Edward moved so he could place his ear to my chest, listening to the calming of my heart. When it had calmed back to its normal pace he looked up at me with my favourite crooked smile on his face

"Morning."

"Morning" The way he was looking at me made me blush. I looked back at him a bit shyly, feeling more embarrassed by the second about the way I begged him to take me last night.

"The way you blush makes me feel so … … aroused, but you don't have to be embarrassed. I have never seen a more beautiful woman in my life and last night was the highlight of my existence." At his words I felt myself relax but I couldn't stop blushing. His hand lightly brushed my cheek, tracing a line across my chin. As I looked into his eyes I could see that he wanted me. I leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips. He reacted by flipping me so he was on top; careful to make sure I took none of his weight and started to leave a trail of kisses down my neck and across my breasts, breathing in my scent. I tangled my fingers into his golden brown hair, tugging slightly so he would bring his face up to mine. When he looked into my eyes I saw confusion but as I started to kiss him with enthusiasm he got what I wanted and started to kiss back. As our lips meshed together I untangled my fingers from his hair and started to explore his body. Edward let out a low groan and pulled away.

"As I would love to spend all day in bed with you I think that it would be a good idea to get you some food. How is your head feeling?" At his last words he kissed my head tenderly.

"The heads fine and some food sounds good. Maybe we can go for a walk? Then we can come back here afterwards." Shocked by my truthfulness I started to blush again which made Edward chuckle as he jumped out of bed and turned around to help me up. As it occurred to me that I had only jeans and a bra that weren't damaged, Edward pointed to some clothes in the corner.

"Alice brought you some clothes while you were sleeping as she thought you might need them" I smiled in relief, as I got dressed, I will have to thank Alice later.

As we both wandered downstairs, hand in hand I noticed that the house was eerily quiet.

"Where is everyone?" Worry seeping into my voice. I felt Edward squeeze my hand as he lifted my palm to brush his lips across it, his nose lightly skimming across my skin, breathing in my scent.

"Don't worry, everyone is taking precautions seeing as though you are staying here for a couple of days." At the blank look I gave him Edward added,

"They have all gone hunting, besides I think they wanted to give you and me a bit of privacy".

I frowned, not liking the idea of me chasing everyone out of the house. But on the other hand more alone time with Edward sounded to good to make me feel to guilty. I smiled up at him and the answering smile I received was dazzling. Edward led me through to the kitchen where some fruit and pastries were left on the table with some orange juice.

"Feeding time for the human" Edward teased as I sat down. I didn't realise how hungry I was until I started eating, all the while Edward sat watching me with a look in his eyes that I couldn't place. As I was finishing, Edward cleared his throat. As I glanced up he looked like he was in pain.

"Edward, what's wrong, what's the matter?" panicking that something was terribly wrong.

"Bella, if I asked you something could you please tell me the truth, even if you think it might hurt me?"

"Of course" I said, instantly regretting to the agreement so fast but I wanted to get that look off Edward's face

"Why did you kiss Sam?" As he said this, my stomach fell through the floor and my heart started to beat faster.

" Honestly? … … I … … I thought it was Jacob. But I had knocked my head, I didn't remember about what happened yesterday and when I did I stopped. I love you Edward and no one else! I regretted it the moment I did it. Please tell me you believe me" I was so frightened that Edward was going to reject me; at least the pained look was decreasing. Suddenly something came to me

"Edward if you knew about Sam then why did we have sex last night?" Confusion colouring my tone.

"Last night Sam was very careful about what he thought, however this morning he wasn't. He has been circling the house about half a mile away since we came downstairs and is obsessing about you. Bella I think he may have imprinted on you"

"But he can't have! He's imprinted on Emily not me. The kiss meant nothing! I was confused and I told him that. Oh, god what are we going to do? We need help but everyone is gone". I started to hyperventilate; I couldn't get enough air in my lungs fast enough and was starting to get dizzy. Edward was by my side in a flash, pulling me into his arms, tilting my chin so we could look into each other's eyes. As he touched me I started to calm down.

"Bella, shhh it's alright, please try to calm down everything is going to be okay. He will never hurt you. I'm sure that I can outrun him so I will take you to the meadow. When we are far enough away from Sam, Alice will be able to see us and come help with everyone else."

"But what if your not? I can't have anything happen to you. Can we just talk to him? Set him straight?"

"I don't think we could reason with him. Sam is after you and no one can stop him. If it comes to a fight I don't want to kill him. If all the Cullen's are together it will make him hesitate and hopefully Carlisle will be able to reason with Sam. I just hope that it is something other than imprinting".

"Why hasn't he attacked the house? Maybe he will just go away. Why do I always end up hurting everyone because of my stupidity?" My knees began to shake as I slipped back onto the chair, leaning my head against the table. The next second I felt Edward's hands on my shoulders massaging the knots that were starting to get painful.

"Love, you can't help being irresistible and he's trying to figure out how many of us are here. When he thinks it's safe is when he will strike, we will be long gone by that time".

"Don't try to make me feel better, I deserve a gruesome death. God, Edward that feels so good. No, stop it I don't deserve an out of this world massage". I tried to shrug Edward off but he refused to let me go. His hands slowly made there way down my back and around my waist. As he held me close he murmured

"Everything is going to be okay. Please don't worry. By this evening everything is going to be sorted and you will have all night to make up to me for kissing Sam". As my back stiffened Edward started to nibble on my ear.

"I'm not angry with you, a bump on the head can make the sanest of people act weird." Edward froze for a second

"We really need to be leaving though, Sam is starting to get restless and is getting ready to make his move."

As he said this he lifted me into his arms and ran towards the front door. He froze for a second, listening for something and then we were flying through the forest. I have never seen Edward run so fast. The wind whipped through my hair making my eyes water so I hid my face into Edward's shoulder. Edward leaned over me without losing any speed and whispered,

"Sam is following us but I think I can outrun him. I will run to the meadow and hide you. Maybe if he can't see you I may be able to talk to him. Bella, I won't let him have you". He growled.

"Edward I am yours and no one else's, remember that." I kissed his neck and snuggled closer to his chest.

In no time at all we broke through the forest to the meadow. Edward ran across to the other side and flew halfway up a tree where he put me down on a thick branch, making such I wasn't going to fall.

"He won't be able to see you here. Just promise me that no matter what you will stay quite. He will be able to smell you but I'm hoping that the wind will scatter your scent around the meadow".

"Only if you promise me that you won't get hurt, this is all my fault. I am so sorry Edward, I really don't deserve you"

"I think you have gotten that the wrong way round". As he said this he kissed me and jumped down to stand in the middle of the meadow to wait.

Edward stared straight ahead for what felt like hours. Suddenly he jerked his head and spun around. Close to the foot of the tree I was hiding, stood Jane. Edward was so intent on reading Sam's thoughts he didn't notice someone else sneaking up on us till it was to late. Fear incapacitated me, I stared at her as my heart beat faster and I cringed towards the tree hoping that she wouldn't find me. As I cringed she looked up into my eyes with a smirk on her face.

"Jane, what do we owe this unexpected pleasure?" Edward stepped closer to us glancing between Jane and me. His voice formal.

"Oh Edward, you know me. I was still in the neighbourhood and thought I would see what you were up too."

"Where are the others? Surely they haven't gone home and left you here?" Something in Jane's thoughts made Edward growl and move closer, trying to get in between Jane and me. Jane simply smiled at Edward and answered

"They are waiting in the airport as I have some unfinished business. I don't like to be made a fool of and this little human" Glancing up at me with a mad gleam in her eyes. "Keeps on evading my power and I can't have that now, can I?"

With lightning speed Edward lunged towards Jane, but it wasn't fast enough, Edward was only feet away when he started riving in pain.

"NO, STOP IT. PLEASE STOP". I screamed at Jane to stop as I tried to climb down but she was just smiling her sweet smile down at Edward, ignoring my pleas.

Out of nowhere Sam lunged in his wolf form at Jane. He caught Jane by the arm and with a screeching sound bit it off. Jane started to scream, aiming her power upon Sam, advancing on him while he howled in agony, seeming to forget Edward.

Edward took his chance and came up behind Jane, enclosing her in his iron grip. Jane tried to use her power on him but as she couldn't see him it didn't work. After a while Jane gave up struggling and stood limply in Edward's arms.

"Stop using your power on Sam or I will decapitate you" Edward growled in a menacing way. After a pause Sam stopped howling and got shakily to his feet.

"Good, now I will let you go if you give me your word as a Volturi that you will leave and never try to come back to hunt Bella, besides you wouldn't want word to get back to your masters about what you have been up to, without their knowledge". After a slight pause Jane nodded. I was so intent on Edward and Jane I didn't realise that Sam had disappeared. Suddenly a hand was around my mouth pulling me out of the tree. I started to struggle as I was half carried, half dragged into the woods away from Edward.

I started to kick out as I realised it was Sam dragging me away; no human or vampire could be this warm. In response Sam held me tighter, blocking my windpipe so I couldn't breath. I scratched out at Sam's arms trying to get him to loosen his hold. As I started to lose consciousness all I could think about was if Edward was okay and if he would get to me before Sam reached the Boundary line.


	3. Chapter 3: Lust and Anger

**Chapter 3: - Lust and anger**

**Disclaimer:- Stephanie Meyer owns the rights to all of the characters from Twilight. Not me!!**

**Please review, as I would love to know your opinion!!**

BPOV

As the fog started to clear I was aware that I was on a cold, stone floor with a warm body leaning over me feeling for my pulse. My eyelids flitted open to find Sam's brooding eyes staring down at me, his face clearing of the concern that was clouding his features.

"I was scared that I had held you to tight and killed you. You really shouldn't have struggled so much" Sam growled in a disapproving way. When he spoke I flinched, as I scooted away from him. My eyes were wide with terror as my back hit the wall of the cave.

"Why… … why Sam? Please take me back. Everyone is going to be sick with worry". My voice shook as I looked up at him. I tried to convey with my eyes how much I wanted him to let me go.

"What? You mean back to your precious bloodsucker boyfriend. I don't think so. I know you felt something when we kissed" He started to move closer towards me until our faces were inches apart. He held my face in his hand

"I just know that if you are away from that thing you would be free to develop feelings for me, to love me. Just like I love you."

" You can't love me! You are in love with Emily, you have imprinted on Emily! And I belong to Edward, always have and always will" Even though he was so close I could feel his breath on my face I shouted at him, how can I make him see sense. His hand on my face tightened.

"Yes, I have imprinted on Emily and I love her dearly, but there is no challenge as she is already mine. How can I put it so you will understand? You already know that anger is magnified with me, well imagine how it feels to have someone kiss you and for you to want them. You have no idea how much I love you Bella." His hand started to gently stroke my face, his thumb gliding across my lips.

"You don't love me, you lust after me and I want you to take me home now." I whispered this when his thumb moved away, my lip trembling. Fear was starting to seep in, mixed with an emotion I couldn't place.

"No, you will stay here with me and if you try to escape I will stop you and bring you back." His hand moved from my cheek to my hair, tugging it so my head was tilted towards him. He stared into my eyes and slowly moved the last couple of inches so that his lips met my neck. Sam sucked and kissed his way along my neck, trailing his lips up to nibble on my ear. I gasped in surprise when his teeth grazed my earlobe. Sam grabbed my hand and slid it over his shorts where he was hard for me.

"This is how much I want you Bella" when I tried to move my hand away he held my wrist harder.

"Besides you wouldn't want to make me angry now would you?" Sam whispered, making it sound more menacing. What am I going to do? I could pretend to love him until Edward came but then how long will it take Edward to find me and how far would Sam want to take this fake relationship? Edward will be able to follow my scent but what if we are in some part of La Push? He won't be able to follow and I don't think Jacob is going to be any help. He would rather me with Sam and staying human than with Edward and becoming a vampire. Besides he wouldn't think that I was in any danger with Sam. I couldn't trust my voice so I just shook my head, making him angry wouldn't be a good thing.

His lips moved to my mouth and when our lips met I forgot about my worries and started to kiss him back with a hunger I didn't know I had. His kisses were amazing. My hand moved under his shorts and started to pump his cock. Sam let out a low groan and moved his hand under my trousers and panties to my pussy. With two fingers he stroked along my slit and plunged into my entrance, with his thumb stroking my clit. He bent his fingers to hit my g-spot and plunged deeper inside me. Sam went slowly at first and I felt a jolt of pleasure when he started to go faster bringing me to my peak. My hips moved with his fingers willing him to go deeper and faster. As I rode my orgasm I pumped his cock faster, adding more and more pressure until he came in my hand.

I broke away from the kiss. What was I doing, I love Edward not him. Sam looked at my shocked face and smiled

"You are fighting a losing battle, fighting your feelings for me is a waste of time. Let go Bella." He started to kiss my neck again so I moved away for him into a corner of the cave.

"No, I love Edward" I was disgusted with myself. I know I had to seduce Sam but that went to far. Even though I kept on thinking that this was all in my plan I couldn't help thinking that I really enjoyed it.

" I will never force you into anything but it seems inevitable doesn't it?" Sam grinned as he moved to the lip of the cave to sit down with his back to me. As he did this I noticed that we were looking out over the sea. We were in a cave that was cut into a cliff. Even if Edward was able to follow my scent it would stop above, looking as if I jumped off and there is no way that I will be able to climb out. I could jump but it looks so high up that it would probably kill me so I'm trapped here with Sam. Hopelessness engulfed me as I started to shiver. As I sat on the cold floor I tried to come up with a plan to escape but nothing came to me except that if I played nice with Sam and told him I loved him, he might trust me enough to let me out of the cave. After that little performance it won't take much I thought bitterly to myself. If I was able to get out of the cave I would be able to escape and get to Edward. I have to keep my emotions under check but at least my bad flirting and lying may not be a problem. After a while my teeth started to chatter due to the cold. I didn't fear Sam anymore, just of what I was capable if I let myself go around him. Sam seemed to notice me shivering and came to sit beside me; I managed to not flinch when he put his arm around me. I was surprised to find that even though his closeness frightened me, the warmth of his body was pleasant. As I looked up at him with a tentative smile he seemed to read my mind

"Don't worry Bella I am only trying to warm you up nothing more, I promise. We will have enough time to get to know each other without rushing anything".

With his words I was able to relax a bit, but I was not about to put my guard down. He slowly took my hands, making sure he didn't startle me with any sudden movements. My fingers were so painful from the cold that I didn't try to pull back immediately. We sat like this for a while, neither of us talking until I pulled away when they were warm. I tried to shuffle away from him inconspicuously but he noticed my movement and held on a bit tighter.

"I'm the only heat your going to get as a fire will bring attention to where we are so I would stay close unless you want to freeze to death." He said matter of factly with no anger in his voice.

The stress of the day was starting to gain on me and my eyelids drooped. It must be late as it was dark outside the cave and my stomach was talking because my last meal was this morning. I leaned against the wall of the cave, trying to ignore my stomach and started to slip into a light sleep. The last thing I remembered was a warm body pulling me into their arms and kissing my forehead.

Early morning light woke me with a start. The first thing I noticed was that I was led on top of Sam with his arm wrapped loosely around my waist. No wonder I slept so well with him as a heater and bed.

As I slept I convinced myself that I was confused yesterday and the kiss meant nothing. Today would be the start of my plan. I needed Sam to think that I loved him and somehow get him to let me out. My insanity last night will help.

Sam started to stir underneath me so after a minute of composing myself and shutting off all of my emotions I pretended that he was Edward and stared into his face. I lightly brushed my fingertips over his cheek, down his neck and across his chest. I followed the movement of my fingers with my eyes, willing myself to believe that the warmth was cold and the russet colour of his skin was white as porcelain. When I looked back into Sam's face his eyes were bright with lust. One moment I was on top of him and the next he had flipped me over so that he was on top of me. I gasped when I hit the cave floor but Sam didn't seem to notice. He kissed each of my cheeks slowly and then moved his lips to mine. This kiss was like the last two, hesitant at first but gaining confidence as my lips moved with his. It started off gently but as Sam's desire grew it deepened. His tongue explored my mouth, teasing and sucking my tongue into his. This time I was ready for it and felt nothing for him, I wasn't going to get carried away this time. Sam pulled out of the kiss and placed one hand by my shoulder to hold his weight. His eyes stayed on mine as his other hand moved slowly down my neck, between my breasts and across my stomach. His hand went underneath my top to cup one of my breasts through my silk bra. My breath came in a fearful gasp, which I hoped he thought was pleasure. Through my bra he felt my nipple and started to roll and pinch it between his thumb and finger. "Sam …" As I said his name his lips cut off my sentence, his tongue exploring my mouth again. His hand left my breast and started to stroke my hair. Sam groaned and pulled back again.

"I can feel your hesitance Bella" He stated this as a fact

"No… … No I just would … … would like to take things more slowly." I was so scared that he found me out that I started to stutter.

"You're a rubbish liar, you know that? Why play me along? Was last night just a game to you? After I declared my love for you and thought you felt the same way"

"I have never told you I love you". The words were out of my mouth before I realised and regretted them the second they were out. Sam started to shake with anger as I said this. I pushed and caught him by surprise so I was able to push him off me. As I scrambled to my feet I could only think of getting away from Sam, even if it meant jumping. I made it half way to the mouth of the cave when Sam grabbed me from behind. His whole body was shaking from head to foot making me shake with him.

"Sam please" As I begged, fear was evident in my voice and his hold on me loosened as if he was coming to his senses.

"Run Bella, it's too late" he whispered this as he pushed me away from him. I stumbled away and made it to the lip of the cave but I wasn't fast enough. Teeth clamped around my wrist and swung me back into the cave. I hit the floor clutching my wrist, which was shredded and pouring out with blood making me dizzy with the smell. The scream of agony stuck in my throat as I glanced up to see that Sam had transformed in to a black wolf and was stalking his prey. Me. I backed off further into the cave and shrank into a corner to make myself a smaller target. When he was close enough Sam growled and swiped a clawed paw at me, hitting me along my arm, throat and chest. I cried out in agony as I slumped to the floor. The sound made Sam pause. He looked as if he was in control of himself again as he started to back away from me, his face a mask of pure horror at what he had done. When he was at the lip of the cave he jumped off, leaving me on my own. I knew that he would have survived the fall and that I had now been left to die, I wouldn't survive the fall, I was losing blood fast, I wouldn't last long if I stayed here. I was so weak with pain that I couldn't even lift my head. I was stupid to think that my plan would work,I was a really bad liar.

A thought came to me, all of the wolves are connected by their minds when transformed so if anyone was in their wolf form they will know where I am and could rescue me. Hope sparked inside me. If Jacob saw or found out I was hurt he would let Edward cross the line and find me. I held onto this thought, as the minutes seemed to turn into hours. After what felt like forever I tried to move my arm and froze with the pain. I looked down and could tell that the claw marks on my neck arm and chest were shallow and the bleeding had stopped. My wrist was so mangled and bleeding that I couldn't tell how bad it was. I pretended the blood was tomato sauce to stop myself from fainting I slowly sat up, leaning on the wall of the cave for support and moved my uninjured arm to my belt and unfastened it. As carefully as possible I wrapped it above my wrist to try to stop the blood, freezing every now and then until the pain became bearable. I had lost so much blood that I was barely conscious but the thought of Edward kept me going.

After what felt like an eternality doubt started to sink and so I decided that if this were going to be my last few hours on this earth I would be thinking of Edward. I imagined that he was here with me, stroking my hair and humming my lullaby. He leaned towards me and lightly brushed his lips to mine and then he was gone. I must have been murmuring his name to make me come back to reality.

"Edward, Edward, Edward." I couldn't stop saying his name.

A movement caught my eye and I cringed causing my wrist to jerk, I screamed in agony.

**Please review, as I would love to know your opinion!!**


	4. Chapter 4: Pain and Pleasure

**Chapter 4:- Pain and pleasure**

Disclaimer:- Stephanie Meyer owns the rights to all of the characters from Twilight. Not me!!

Please review, as I would love to know your opinion!!

BPOV

For a moment I thought that it was Sam coming back to finish me off.

"Bella? It's okay, it's me" Edward moved slowly towards me trying not to frighten me. I sighed his name once more as he leaned over me, his eyes scrutinising me.

"I've got to move you, Sam could be back at any moment and I don't want you here because there would be a fight" the pain and anger in his voice made me focus more and I tried to get up on my own to prove that I was okay. I had to get the pain out of his features as knowing that I was the cause made it painful for me.

"I'm okay now that you're here, see" I ignored the pain the best I could and with Edward's help I got to my feet, my face scrunched up with agony. My voice was weak and due to the blood loss I took a step and lost my balance. Edward was there straight away and caught me, pulling me carefully up into his arms. As Edward got to the lip of the cave he reached up and caught a rope with one hand while holding me securely in his other. A second later someone was pulling the rope up with Edward being careful not to bang me on the rock. I let my head fall limply onto his chest, closing my eyes in case I looked down. When we got to the top of the cliff I opened my eyes and noticed we were at the cliff where I came to think. When I realised where we were I looked up at Edward,

"Edward the treaty, you're in La Push". Worry colouring my weak voice.

"Shhh, Seth was transformed when it happened and ran to tell Jacob immediately. Because Jacob is still healing and can't move he gave Carlisle and me permission to cross the line. We had been searching for a while in the caves around sea in La Push when I crossed your scent mixed with Sam's. I originally thought that it was from the other day but I phoned Jacob just in case and he told me that there was a cave in this cliff so I grabbed the rope and shimmed down." As he said this I noticed Carlisle near us looking at my wrist, it was Carlisle who pulled us up.

Carlisle moved towards our side,

"May I?" I looked up in time to see Edward nod as Carlisle started checking me over with light cool hands. "We need to take her home; she has lost a lot of blood but nothing fatal. The wrist is shredded up pretty badly but it's nothing I can't handle and the claw marks are shallow. Bella, does it hurt anywhere else." His butterscotch eyes pierced through me.

"No, just my wrist. Where's Sam?" I whispered, as I couldn't trust my voice not to crack. I was so tired but fort my heavy eyelids as Edward would worry more if I fainted and for the moment I was winning.

"We don't know. When he hit the beach he transformed and I haven't been near any wolves to find out more since we crossed paths with Seth a couple of hours ago." The anger in his voice was frightening as I looked at the ground. I did not want to see his face twisted in rage. While Edward was talking Carlisle had injected me with painkillers.

"Explain later Edward, we need to get Bella home". Carlisle didn't wait for a response and started to run into the forest. After a pause Edward started to follow him.

"It's okay to sleep now Bella, you must be exhausted with everything that has happened to you. I'm so sorry; I was so intent on Jane that I didn't catch Sam's thoughts". Edwards's voice got louder and angrier as he spoke. I looked up into his face to see the pain etched onto his perfect marble skin

"Please don't blame yourself. I was the one that kissed him which started this whole mess. When you blame yourself it just makes me want to punish myself even more" As I started to talk I wanted to confess what I had done with Sam.

"Edward when I was with him I did things that I am very ashamed of but when I did them I was thinking of you. Please remember that if you see something in one of the wolf's minds." I let my head hang in shame, my cheeks growing more red every second. I will never admit to Edward that I might have felt something for Sam when he kissed me, as it would just hurt him. Edward held me closer and kissed my forehead.

"I will never blame you for what has happened the last day or two and I will try not to blame myself. But Sam on the other hand will pay". Edward growled when he said Sam's name but I couldn't find the strength to argue Sam's case.

Edward started to slow down and when I looked up I could see the Cullen's house through the trees. By this time my wrist didn't hurt at all thanks to Carlisle and being near Edward was making me feel a lot better. My stomach growled as I realised I hadn't eaten in days.

"Feeding time for the human again" Edward half-heartedly teased me, trying to lighten the mood as he took me straight through to the kitchen and placed me on a chair. Edward moved so fast that I couldn't follow him and suddenly a plate of pasta salad was in front of me with a glass of water. I didn't realise how hungry I was until I picked up the fork and started eating. It was awkward to eat with one hand but the food was still gone in what felt like seconds. Edward just smiled my favourite crooked smile that didn't reach his eyes and grabbed some more.

"Is it okay if Carlisle sorts out your wrist while you eat? It shouldn't really be left any longer". I just nodded not wanting to stop eating and drinking.

As soon as Edward said his name Carlisle was next to me.

"May I?" Carlisle held his hands out to take my arm. I nodded again and place my arm carefully in his waiting hands. "This may be uncomfortable but the painkillers will stop the pain". He placed my wrist on the table next to his medical bag and took off the belt I had used to stop the blood.

"Thank you" As Carlisle started to work on my wrist I lost my appetite and so stared into Edward's butterscotch eyes. He held my gaze as he took my good hand and started to trace circles on my palm.

"Where is everyone else" I suddenly noticed that I hadn't seen any other Cullen yet.

"Carlisle phoned ahead of us because of all the blood. They decided to go out for a few hours until you have been cleaned up." I groaned, why was I always chasing everyone away?

"Are you okay, is Carlisle hurting you?" Edward looked as if he was about to hurl himself at Carlisle as he worked on my hand, paying us no attention.

"No, no. Its … … its just that I hate the thought of chasing everyone out of their home". Edward relaxed back into his chair

"Don't be silly it's just a precaution, they will be back in an hour or two". Edward squeezed my hand to comfort me.

After a while Carlisle moved back and I glanced down to find that my hand and wrist was bandaged up.

"I had to use a lot of stitches so be carefully for the next couple of weeks. Your wrist was mangled pretty badly so it will scar. The other marks are shallow so maybe Edward could help put ointment onto them as I don't think you want me in certain places?" My cheeks started to go red. No I didn't want Carlisle rubbing ointment onto my neck and down my breasts. The idea of Edward rubbing his hands down me turned me on though. Thank god Jasper wasn't near or I would be going even redder when he sensed my need for Edward. But I think Carlisle knew as he gave Edward a sly smile while hurrying to burn all of the instruments and gauze that had any trace of my blood on it.

"Thank you Carlisle." I smiled up at him with gratitude. Carlisle returned my smile, gave Edward a bottle and gauze then left the room.

"Come on Bella lets go put some of this on then some bed rest is needed, that's if you've finished eating?" I leaned back into the chair and pushed the plate away. Edward swept me up into his arms and walked through the house, up the stairs and into his room.

He sat me on the edge of the bed and carefully removed my shredded t-shirt. I looked down when Edward was undoing my bra to find that my bra had been slashed. Four angry lines from the top of my shoulder, along the bottom of my throat and across one of my breasts were visible. I gasped when I saw them, so red against my pale skin but Carlisle was right, they were shallow and had stopped bleeding a while ago.

Edward watched my reaction "I think a bath is in order to get the blood off, are you up to it? I will help if you like?"

"Please, I think it will make me feel better" As I started to get to my feet Edward got up and held firmly onto my waist, taking most of my weight. I stumbled forward as we left his room, across the hallway to the bathroom.

" I couldn't have left you in the bedroom as the water ran because I don't want you to leave my sight." Edward kissed me as I sat on the toilet, watching him draw my bath. He walked towards me when he had finished and knelt in front of me.

"Would you like help with your trousers?" Edward didn't wait for a reply and slowly undid my jean buttons, pulling them over my hips. He dropped them to the floor and kissed my ankle as his fingers worked their way up to my panties and slipped them off. Edward lifted me up into his arms and placed me into the warm bath water, it felt so good. Edward got a flannel and started to slowly clean me, the flannel felt soft against my skin. I let my wrist hang over the edge of the bath so it didn't get wet. A thought occurred to me

"Edward, what happened to Jane??" I couldn't believe I hadn't thought of it sooner.

"To put a long story short I reminded her that if she attacked without permission her masters would either kill her or banish her. She loves her life to much give it up so I got Carlisle to attach her arm and she is now back where she belongs".

"Good" I sighed and allowed Edward to lift me out of the bath and wrap me into a towel.

I kissed his neck as he carried me into his room and sat me on the edge of the bed again. As he towel dried me he kissed my hair. He sighed

"I especially love your scent when you're wet". I felt so much better being clean. Edward stood in front of me and slowly got to his knees while pouring the liquid Carlisle had given him onto some gauze.

"This may sting even with the painkillers but it needs to be cleaned okay?" I nodded and tried to concentrate on his touch instead of the stinging when he started. The painkiller seemed to be wearing off a bit. He slowly massaged the ointment into the skin, pausing when I flinched. His hand slowly moved across my neck, massaging the ointment into my skin. With his other hand Edward massaged my clawed free breast, pinching and rolling my nipple with his fingers. He bent his head and sucked my nipple into his mouth while massaging my other breast with the gauze. The stinging and pleasure sensations bounced off each other making me gasp out Edward's name.

When he had finished Edward leaned across the bed and grabbed some pyjamas. He started to kiss down my hips and legs till he reached my toes and kissed his way up pulling the pyjama bottoms up my legs.

"Please can I keep the top off?" I asked in a whisper as I leaned towards him and lightly kissed his lips. Edward moved his head to nibble on my ear and breathed

"I don't think I could trust myself with you if you did that". Edward pulled away and helped me with my top then got some painkillers and water from the bedside table.

As he laid me on the bed I grabbed hold of his hand and tried to pull him to me. "Bella, you need rest."

"Please?" I whispered. I knew that he wouldn't deny me anything. He let out a sigh and got onto the bed with me. As he wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled into his chest he pulled a blanket over me so I wouldn't get cold. Edward started to hum my lullaby and soon I had drifted off into a deep sleep.

I woke, confused in the middle of the night to find my wrist burning and Edward gone. I hated it when he cheated and used my lullaby against me. As I started to fumble my way out of bed, Edward came in the room and sat beside me.

"Where did you go?" I said in an accusing tone.

"I had to talk to Jasper and Emmett and I didn't want to wake you." At my confused look he added "They are hunting Sam for me. He will not get away with what he has done to you". There was no anger in his voice, just determination.

"Please leave him Edward, I think he is punishing himself enough without you adding anything. The look on his face when he realised what he had done will haunt me forever. Besides there is no harm done I'm fine". I stared into his eyes as I tried to persuade him. When I finished Edward looked down and carefully lifted my hand.

"He will pay for doing this but I won't kill him as it would upset you." He stroked my hand and wrist while talking.

"That feels so good Edward". The coolness of his touch was stopping my wrist from burning. It was like he was putting out a fire with his touch. I leaned into him and with my good hand tried to take off his t-shirt. I cautioned Edward with my eyes not to stop me and when he got the message he helped me take it off. I placed my wrist onto his naked chest and the feeling was amazing. I moaned in pleasure as I lifted my face to kiss his neck. Edward slowly leaned back so we were laying on the bed with me half on top of him. I slowly kissed alone his neck and nibbled his earlobe, sucking it into my mouth. Edward let out a low growl and moved me so I was staring into his eyes while making sure my wrist never left his chest.

"We shouldn't be doing this, you need rest." As he said this I could see him trying to fight his desire for me.

" I want you Edward. Maybe we can try something new??" A sly smile formed on my lips as Edward nodded his approval.

"Is everyone in there rooms?" Edward was still for a moment, listening to every ones thoughts. After a while he looked back at me and nodded. I smiled as I pulled away from Edward and got shakily to my feet. I was still for a moment to make sure I wasn't going to fall. I felt stronger after the sleep as I walked to the door, waited a second then opened it and slipped through. Even though I couldn't hear him I knew Edward would follow me. Half way down the stairs I felt his hand on the small of my back, reassuring me that he was there. I walked through the living room to the garage. I turned to Edward

"Could you please get the keys to your car and sit in the drivers seat, naked?" I looked up through my lashes at the shocked look on Edward's face. I was blushing so much and I knew in the morning I would be very embarrassed but I wanted to experiment. He disappeared but returned seconds later with his car keys. I watched as he opened the door and turned to me. He had my favourite crocked grin on his face as he slowly took his jeans and boxers off. I walked towards him until we were inches apart.

"Please could you take mine off before you get in the car?" His grin turned wicked as his hands skimmed along my breasts to slowly take my pyjama top off. His breath caught in his throat as he looked at the claw marks Sam had left. Edward started to trail kisses down my throat and breast where the marks were, rubbing his length against my stomach trying to get some friction.

His hands moved down my waist and made short work of my pyjama bottoms, dropping them on the floor by the car. Edward looked up at me, waiting for the next instruction. I nodded my head in the direction of the car and he walked backwards to sit in the car without taking his eyes off me. I slowly walked towards Edward, keeping my eyes locked on his. With Edwards help I straddled his lap, leaving the door open so one foot could dangle outside the car. I placed my wrist onto his chest and started to kiss him on the lips. Edward moaned and drew me closer so that his hard length rubbed against my stomach. With one hand I scratched my nails down his chest and started to rub his cock up and down. Edward groaned and let his hand travel down to my breast, rolling and flicking my nipple with his fingers. I gasped as his lips left mine and started to suck and nibble on my nipple. Always staying away from the claw marks in case he caused me pain. His other hand went down and started to rub up and down my slit. Rubbing his thumb on my clit as he plunged two fingers into my entrance. Bending his fingers to hit my g spot perfectly. God he was good. We both started to go faster and faster. My hand on his cock and his fingers in my core. I peaked so fast and the force of the orgasm made me scream out Edward's name in pure pleasure. I kept on pumping and started to play with his tip until he came in my hand. I leaned against him, my wrist always on his cool skin until my breathing was normal. Edward kissed my forehead and positioned his cock by my entrance, tilting my chin to look into my face.

"If this is to much I can take you upstairs" I could see the concern for me in his eyes. As my answer I pushed down so his cock plunged into my core. I gasped as Edward pushed the rest of him into me. It always surprised me how big he was. This time we went slowly, savouring the feel of each other. We moved as if we were designed to fit, Edward thrust his cock further into me making the pleasure mind-blowing. It was made even more erotic as our eyes never left each other's. His cool hands traced down my body as if memorizing every curve, leaving goose bumps everywhere he touched. Edward leaned into me and turned the heating on to warm me up so he could go back to exploring. My hand went to his hair, holding on as another orgasm rocked my body. My muscles tightening around Edward's cock as he thrusted once more and came hard into me.

Shattered, I leaned into his chest, loving the feel of Edward still inside me. After a while Edward swung us round and got out of the car with me in his arms. Without saying a word Edward bent and swept our clothes into one arm while holding me in the other and walked into the house. As we got to his room he laid on the bed with me in his arms.

"Wow, Bella. Just wow" I have never known Edward to be lost for words before.

"I wanted to make it up to you with what's happened the last couple of days" His body stiffened, but my touch on his chest made him relax. Edward pulled a blanket over me.

"You had nothing to make up for love. But that was amazing". I sighed and yawned as tiredness swept over me.

"Sleep my love".

Please review, as I would love to know your opinion!!


	5. Chapter 5: Edward's Revenge

Chapter 5:- Edward's revenge

**Disclaimer:- Stephanie Meyer owns the rights to all of the characters from Twilight. Not me!!**

**Please review, as I would love to know your opinion!!**

**BPOV**

I'm on the cold, stone floor of a cave. It's so dark that I could barely see my hand in front of me but as my eyes started to become accustomed to the dark I noticed a chink of light. I scrambled to my feet and started to walk towards the light, the thought of fear never coming to me until I saw a dark shape ahead of me. I froze but it was too late, the figure had stopped its pacing and was coming towards me. Sam was inches away from me when I noticed that his face was full of menace, I was in a lot of trouble.

I screamed as I sat up in bed. Edward was beside me, putting my face in-between his stone hands and looking into my eyes.

"What's wrong Bella, was it a bad dream??" I was shaking as tears silently slid down my face. I had to keep on repeating that it was just a dream. It seemed so real; I thought I had imagined Edward coming for me. When I had calmed down enough I nodded as Edward circled his arms around me, rocking me gently

"Shhh, it's okay, it was just a dream, and you're safe" His voice was like velvet and so comforting that I relaxed into his arms, leaning my head against his cool chest. After a while I started to trace circles over his chest, relishing the feel of him under my fingers. He leaned back, pulling me with him so we were laid down again.

"You have no idea how good that feels Bella" Edward's contented growl vibrated through his chest as he kissed my hair.

"Are you ready to tell me what the dream was about?" I looked up into his face. Was it a good idea to tell him? I don't want to give him more reason to hunt Sam down. As I contemplated what to do Edward stared back at me, patiently waiting for a response. With a deep breath I answered honestly

"I dreamt I was still in the cave and that you hadn't come for me, Sam was still there. I woke up when he was advancing towards me". I shivered as I remembered the look on his face.

Edward held on to me tighter, trying to comfort me. I let out a yep as he accidentally jarred my wrist. Straight away he loosened his hold and lightly kissed my wrist.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay? I just want to be close to you so much that I sometimes get carried away." Guilt was all over his face as I tried to smooth the frown with my fingers. He responded to my touch and closed his eyes.

"I'm fine Edward. Actually I'm a bit hungry." I looked across the room where Alice had left clothes last time and was relived to see that she had left some more for me. Seeing the clothes reminded me

"Edward, what about Charlie? Does he know anything??" Why didn't I think of it before?

"You have only been gone three days, this will be the fourth. Alice asked if you could stay a week so we have another three days together."

"But has anyone phoned and explain my wrist??" God Charlie was not going to be happy when he sees it.

"Alice told him that you fell on some glass when shopping and went to the hospital in Port Angeles, don't worry it's sorted". Edward got up and received my clothes from the chair. Wow, only three days had gone by.

"Do you think you need help?" Gesturing towards the clothes in his arms.

"Could you help?" I smiled up at him. I could probably do it myself but I loved him touching me. Edward smiled back and helped me out of bed and I made sure that I brushed up against him. Unfortunately he had put some jeans on in the night but at least his chest was still bare.

Edward's hand stroked down my arms and pulled them up so they were above my head. He slowly slipped a t-shirt over my head, making sure he brushed my breast with his fingers. Thankfully Edward thought the same as me. I couldn't have worn a bra comfortably with the marks across one of them. As Edward slipped the panties and trousers up my legs there was a knock on the door. When I was fully clothed Edward yelled, "Come in Jasper". After a slight pause Jasper opened the door and walked in. He stopped just inside the door and looked at Edward questioningly.

"Yes it's fine, you can speak freely I have told her what I asked you to do". Edward placed his arm around my waist.

"I think me and Emmett have found where he is hiding. We followed his scent but after a while it got weird, he knew we would hunt him and tried to confuse the scent. At last we were able to track him back near here, behind the hospital in the woods. We didn't get to close just in case we spooked him."

"Do you think he is still there?"

"Yes, I got close enough to feel immense guilt and anger coming off him. He is still there. Emmett is watching the area now. How are you feeling Bella? You had us worried for a minute there" Jasper looked at me for the first time, a kind smile on his face.

"Better thank you." I shyly looked back at him with a tentative smile. I looked up at Edward

"Please leave him Edward, let the pack deal with him." I pleaded. I couldn't deal with anything else on my conscience.

"Bella, he is by the hospital, probably hoping that we take you there. Or that Charlie takes you there. You are not safe until he is sorted out. He is still after you and I can't have that. Carlisle has spoken to Jacob and they have agreed that we can deal with him, that if he is not compliant then we can kill him with no repercussions. Jacob will never forgive him after what he has done to you, what he could have done." I gasped and looked at the floor. I felt Edward's fingers under my chin, forcing me to look into his golden eyes.

"He is after you Bella and I can't lose you. Sam needs to be sorted out, he is dangerous." As Edward uttered the last words, something Sam said came back to me

"_Besides you wouldn't want to make me angry now would you?" Sam whispered, making it sound more menacing._

The realisation hit me so strongly I leaned into Edward for support as my legs turned to jelly. Sam didn't say that he would kill me but the threat was there and I have made him very angry. Edward held onto me, keeping me upright. I was still looking into Edwards's eyes so he was able to see the fear in mine. He paused at my reaction, confusion passing over his features as he tried to figure out what caused it. After a while he decided to let it pass.

"Lets get you some food okay?" He carefully lifted me into his arms, sensing that I wouldn't be able to walk and slowly made his way to the kitchen. Jasper had already left without a sound.

All of the Cullen's minus Emmett and Rose were at the table. I guessed that Rose was with Emmett. When we walked through Esme got up and lightly kissed me on the cheek.

"I'm so relieved that you are okay" I tried to smile at her but was so consumed by guilt that I couldn't manage it. I started to feel calm as Jasper did his magic on me and after a minute was able to smile a thank you at him. Jasper nodded his head slightly in response.

"Edward put Bella down." Alice pranced up to me as Edward did what he was told and lightly hugged me. She took my hand and sat me at the table in front of some food.

"Eat" Alice commanded. As I started to eat all of their attention fell on Edward who sat next to me.

" I think we should talk to Sam first and if he isn't compliant get rid of him." Edward spoke bluntly, glancing at me when he said the word rid. I hardly reacted because the calmness Jasper was washing over me was so powerful that I was nearly asleep.

"Edward maybe I should … …"

"No Carlisle I want to be there." Edward cut him off abruptly.

"Edward be reasonable. You don't want to let Bella out of your sight, do you want to put her through any more if something happens??" Alice spoke softly but I could see that it had an effect on Edward. After a moment Edward took a deep breath

"She can come but stays in the car with Esme and you. Me, Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett will talk to Sam. That means she is close enough to me but far enough away if something does wrong."

"Maybe we should ask Bella?" Jasper spoke for the first time and released his calming hold on me. I blinked twice as the horror of what they were talking about crashed down on me. After a moment I spoke in a whisper

"I want him to be left alone; I don't want all of you to become murderers for me. I couldn't bare it if Sam hurt one of you either." I felt Edward's reassuring hand on my knee.

"We can't leave it Bella".

"Then talk to him but that's it. Please, I can't take anymore violence and fighting." I felt exhausted as I remembered what I thought about on the cliff before this happened

_It would be easier if I just jumped off and save so many people from the pain I seem to inflict on them without meaning to. _

How true those words seemed to be but I was too much of a coward to do anything about it. I knew I was to selfish not to take my life, as it would mean not seeing Edward again.

"Okay my love, only talking." Edward looked meaningfully at Jasper as calmness swept over me again. I had enough of Jasper tinkering with my emotions it was starting to make my head spin.

"Please Jasper don't, your starting to make me feel sick with the sudden mood changes." The calmness disappeared to be replaced with guilt and fear at what lies ahead for Sam.

"Thank you." I pushed the plate of food away from me. I couldn't eat anything else if I wanted to.

"When are we going?" I looked around the table. Everyone looked sombre, no one wanted to do this but thanks to me it was necessary.

"Wait, why don't you let me chat to him?" I couldn't believe the thought hadn't come to me sooner. Everyone's eyes darted to Edward.

"No way, he is not getting that close to you ever again." Edward slammed his fist against the table as he glared down at me. His growl was frightening. I shrunk into my seat.

"Edward chill, you're scaring her". Jasper's voice was sharp and it brought Edward back. Edward took a shaky breath

"Sorry, I just can't stand the though of him anywhere near you. " He took my hand in his and kissed it. "No Bella, I will sort it, this is not your fault". I looked at the floor and nodded. I could feel my wrist start to burn again and my claw marks were stinging. I ignored it. I deserved this pain.

"Right" Edward turned to his family "I think we should go now while we know where he is."

Everyone got up and started to get ready except Edward and me. Carlisle came by me and put some painkillers and water next to me

"Am I right in thinking the painkillers are wearing off?" His voice was kind but my eyes didn't leave the floor as I nodded and thanked him.

"Bella, you are worth it". I looked up to see Jasper staring at me. I hated it when he knew what I was feeling when I wanted to keep it locked away.

"No I'm not," I whispered but I knew he could hear me. Jasper shook his head and walked out.

As I took the painkillers everyone left so I was alone with Edward.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at myself. Can you understand that you mean to much for me to even consider you being near him?" He spoke softly in his velvet voice and squeezed my hand gently.

"I know, sorry, I shouldn't have even thought it." I didn't want to fight with Edward so I just gave in. I stood up and hugged him. His body relaxed when he realised he had won.

"Everyone is waiting for us. You will be in the car with Alice and Esme." I gasped when he didn't add his own name panicking. I didn't realise that it would be painful to leave his side. "Shhh, I will be running next to the car with Carlisle and Jasper. You will never leave my sight." I relaxed into his chest and kissed his shoulder.

Jasper walked in and tossed a shirt at Edward who caught it with ease. He let me go to put it on and then led me into the garage to Emmett's jeep. My cheeks turned red when I looked at Edward's Volvo. As Edward lifted me into the jeep and started to buckle me up he brushed his fingers across my cheek and whispered into my ear.

"I wonder why you blush when looking at my car". He was trying to lighten my mood with a weak attempt at teasing. His voice was to strained and the ghost of a smile didn't reach his eyes for it to lighten my mood. He kissed me deeply, not caring that Alice and Esme had joined me in the car. When we parted I felt my heart go with him.

"I will be close" Then Edward turned and stood next to Jasper and Carlisle, waiting for the car to start.

As the car started up and backed out of the garage I leaned my head against the window. One minute I was looking at Edward the next he was gone, running out of sight in the forest. I sighed; I hope everything turns out okay. Dealing with any more violence that I caused would tip me over the edge.

"Everything will be fine Bella." Alice's voice sounded as if it came from far away. I pulled back from my thoughts to reply.

"You can't see the future when it comes to Sam so you don't know" I was in no mood for people to try to make me feel better. I wasn't worth it.

For the rest of the car journey everyone was silent so I got my wish and brooded.

The car started to slow down when it got near the hospital. I don't know why but it surprised me that the car turned right and down a trail instead of into the car park. As the car came to a stop a couple of hundred yards in, on the edge of a little clearing Esme climbed over the seat to sit in the back with me.

"Bella I am going to take the seat beats off now. Just in case there is a need for you to run. Which there won't be," Esme added the last bit when she saw my face turn slightly green. I couldn't speak, as I didn't want to vomit on Esme so I just nodded and let her undo me.

Edward appeared by my window along with Emmett, standing still like a statue looking into the clearing. Jasper and Carlisle were on the other side. There was no sign of Rose. Movement ahead caught my eye and as I looked up Sam emerged from the other side of the clearing. His eyes searched until they met mine. I mouthed I'm sorry to him and he replied me too. Edward caught Sam's side of this exchange and growled. My frightened eyes turned to Edward; his face never looked so much like a vampire as it did now.

"Edward only talk, you promised" I squeaked. I knew that he would hear me and I could see him battling with himself for control at my words. He took a deep breath and walked forward with Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper a couple of meters behind him. Sam's eyes flashed between Edward and me. I mouthed don't fight at him and thought I saw a small nod.  
Sam started walking towards them; they all stopped when Edward and Sam were a couple of metres apart. I had no hope in hearing what they were saying but Sam nodded a lot and after a while stopped looking at me.

In what felt like an eternity Edward turned his back on Sam as he said something. After a pause and with lightening speed Edward turned and closed the gap between them. He drew back his hand and slashed Sam on the arm and chest. Jasper and Emmett pulled Edward off before he could do any more. Carlisle was bending over Sam, making sure he was okay but Sam shook Carlisle off, said something and walked into the forest. Before he went I could see that the cuts were deep but already healing. He was shaking from head to foot but didn't try to attack Edward.

I stared unseeingly in front of me. Why? What would possess him to attack like that? He promised. I was in shock and too deep in my thoughts to realise that everyone was by the car and that Edward had opened the door. He lifted me onto his lap so he could ride home with Esme, Alice and me. Edward didn't say anything and just held me to his chest. I didn't respond to his touch. Too much had happened because of me and my mind was shutting down, going blank because I couldn't cope with any more. After a while Edward's worried voice penetrated my mind.

"Bella? … … Bella? Can you hear me?" I couldn't respond, I was too lost in my head. His hands were on my face, stroking my cheek and trying to get me to look at him in the eyes.

The journey back to the Cullen's didn't take long and as Edward lifted me out of the car and into the house I heard him speak to Carlisle.

"Carlisle what's wrong with her?" As he said this he laid me on the sofa. Almost instantly I felt Carlisle cool hands on me, feeling my pulse and looking into my eyes.

" I think her mind has shut down, remember she has been through a lot the past couple of days and seeing you attack Sam must have pushed her over the edge."

"What can I do?" Edward had a note of pleading in his voice.

"Let her mind protect itself, she will come around when ready. Why don't you take her to bed?" Carlisle moved to one side so Edward could pick me up again. As Edward lifted me I closed my eyes and went into a deep sleep where no dreams could trouble me.

I don't know how long I had been unconscious but as I started to open my eyes everything that had happened in the last couple of days hit me so hard I gasped in pain. As I sat up clutching my chest I noticed Edward sitting on the chair near the door. He looked as if he was in pain. As my memories assaulted me I needed something to hold onto before I fell back into the black hole where everything went numb and I seemed to seize to exist.  
"Edward" I gasped out, finding it hard to catch my breath. I held out my hand to him and suddenly he was enveloping me in his arms, rocking me gently. After a while my heart went back to its normal rhythm and my breathing slowed. With Edward to hang onto I was able to come away from the edge.

"It's okay, everything is over now. I'm so sorry Bella. I couldn't help myself and he was right in front of me. Will you ever forgive me for breaking my promise?"

"Was … … my fault in the … … first place. Of course I forgive you. What… … happened when you left the car? What did you say?" I could not be comforted until Edward told me the whole story.

"Well, Sam was the first one to speak. He said that he didn't know what had come over him but it wouldn't happen again. He said that he would accept any punishment that we thought necessary." Edward shifted so he could look into my eyes, examining my reaction before he continued.

"I told him that if he ever came after you again we would kill him but because of your wishes we weren't going to do anything this time."

Edward hesitated before continuing, still examining my reaction.

"As I turned away Sam asked what would of happened if you went looking for him because it was inevitable. I lost it Bella and hit out. I regretted it the moment I did it and am thankful to my brothers for stopping me" I tried to keep my face as smooth as possible

"Its fine Edward, it sounds like he provoked you. But answer me one thing, when I woke up why were you in the chair? You had such a look of pain on your face." I place my hand on his granite cheek and he turned his head so he could kiss my palm. "I thought that I had finally scared you away. I couldn't let you leave my sight but I wanted to be far enough away so you felt like you could run." His eyes spoke of an ancient sadness.

"How can I leave someone who has my heart and soul?" The relief that grew on his face was amazing, like the sun appearing after a weeklong storm.

"And you have my heart and soul." Edward kissed the top of my head. I sighed and began to think off all the things we could do with three whole days left.

**Please review, as I would love to know your opinion!!**


End file.
